Many ring wearers know the need or at least the habit to play with a ring they are wearing on one of their fingers, the ring being rotated about the finger or moved back and forth on the finger by the wearer. However, this need to play or need for distraction, which often arises out of boredom or nervousness, often, and preferably with rings of inferior material quality, results in both inner and outer circumference of the ring being subject to wear and possible coatings being removed.
Furthermore, for example rings are known which consist of several individual rings, each of which is intertwined, so that they can be pushed together onto a finger. These rings, which were brought on the market for the first time by the Cartier company under the name Cartier ring, also often invite the ring wearer to play since such a ring is easily moved back and forth in lengthwise direction of the finger due to its mechanical kinematic properties, which, in turn, however results in heavy signs of wear on the individual rings.